


Forever And Always

by merlinbi



Category: DFB, Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Schweinski
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinbi/pseuds/merlinbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bastian对于参加poldi的家庭聚餐既紧张又感动，但poldi就在他身边，这让他足够安心。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever And Always

**Author's Note:**

> 【等一切都结束了，我们就回老家结婚】 这样的一个故事。

老实说，如果知道这是Poldi的家庭聚会，Schweini肯定会事先准备好西装和礼物，至少不像现在这样站在科隆的大街上发呆，尽管这不是Schweini第一次去见Poldi的父母了，但这的确是第一次去参加他们的家庭聚会，这意味着他们会像一家人那样坐在餐桌上，说着一些过时的话题或者有趣的童年故事，而令Schweini感到无奈的是，Poldi是在今早才告诉他这是一次家庭聚会，并且他的父母，姐姐和姑姑甚至还有堂妹都会到场，上帝啊，Schweini差点以为这是Poldi的恶作剧了，最后他决定去商店买一瓶小拉菲，他总不能空着手去蹭吃蹭喝，那看起来有些不体面。

在Poldi来接自己前，Schweini还想去看一看西装店，当他走到门口时却停下了，他看见隔壁的店铺里有一对情侣正在挑选结婚用的礼服，他们看上去幸福极了，不过Schweini觉得自己也足够幸福了，尽管Poldi绝不会为他披上婚纱，这并不是说Poldi不愿意和他结婚，但如果Schweini这么问他了，他绝对会把自己从科隆直接扔回慕尼黑，毫不留情的。又或许Schweini会趁某一天Poldi足够高兴的时候问上一句，说不定他就会这么同意了，不过对于shiweni来说，只要Poldi能和自己在一起，有没有这些仪式都显得无关紧要了。

他们约好在咖啡馆见面，然后一起前往伯格海姆，在见到Poldi的时候，Schweini几乎是情不自禁的抱住了他，自从Poldi去了英国之后他们就不常见面了，他们就像回到了以前那个只有在国家队才能见面的生活，但他们知道事情当然不仅仅是这样。

“嘿，你去了买了新大衣？”Poldi空出一只手理了理Schweini的衣领，“你瞧，名牌还在这里呢。”

“抱歉，”Schweini笑着脱下大衣，“如果你早点告诉我这是家庭聚会，我会穿戴好了过来的，我甚至都没来得及买衬衫和领带。”

“事实是你有一衣柜的衬衫和领带，”Poldi偏过头笑了笑，“放轻松Basti，这只是一家人吃个晚饭，实际上我没想到他们会邀请你来参加，我姐姐一直说想要见见你。”

“Justyna？我记得去年你来慕尼黑的时候我们见过了，”Schweini想了想有些无奈的说，“当然那可不是一次愉快的见面，你姐姐生气极了。”

“她才不会生气，”Poldi大笑着看向Schweini，“她后来和我说了很多关于你的事，像是其实你比照片里更好看之类的。”

“哇哦，我该为此感到高兴吗？”Schweini凑上去亲吻了Poldi的侧脸，“我很高兴你会邀请我去参加家庭聚会，这对我来说很重要。”

“对我来说同样重要，Basti。”Poldi重新看向他，接着握紧了Schweini的手，在他们共同度过的那些日子里，虽不尽然美好，但无论怎样他们仍旧在一起。

Poldi的家算不上很大，但实际上他喜欢这种一家人聚在一起的感觉，因为球赛和俱乐部的关系，他没法时时刻刻的陪在家人身边，自从去了英国他甚至都很少回家，但他知道Schweini总会替他回来看看，对于Poldi而言，Schweini早就已经不是自己喜欢的人那么简单的存在了，而Justyna显然明白自己的想法，所以才会一直想要让Schweini加入到这个聚会中来，他们经历过很多事情，重要的是结局终究是完满的。

“我得承认你母亲的手艺可真棒，”Schweini在晚餐后找到了独自站在阳台的Poldi，“我只吃过你做的波兰菜，但我发现我快要爱上你母亲做的炖菜了，那简直棒极了。”

“还有我的祖母，”Poldi笑着倚在窗边，“毫不夸张的说，她的波兰菜世界第一。”

“不知道我有没有这个荣幸去见一见她？”

“得等我们都有了假期，我们可以一起去，我也有很久没有见过她了。”Poldi有些感慨的说到，“在我还很小的时候就离开了我的祖母，虽然听上去有些奇怪，但我的确很想念波兰的生活，不过人们总说那时你还那么小，你会想念什么呢？”

“就是因为那么小才想念，不是吗？”Schweini凑过去轻轻拥住他，“你想念无忧无虑的时候，我也是，但生活总不可能永远这样。”

“所以这个时候我该说，还好我拥有你？”Poldi侧过脸笑了笑，在他想要亲吻Schweini的时候看到了正上楼的Justyna。

“我希望没有打扰到你们，”Justyna向四周看了看，“你好Schweini，噢，拜托，我能叫你Bastian吗，大家都这么叫你，我可不想让他们觉得我在嫉妒你。”

“没问题，我是说当然好，”Schweini看了Poldi一眼，“我很感谢你们的邀请，波兰菜简直棒极了，我希望你们喜欢那瓶小拉菲。”

“是的，当然，我爸爸一直喜欢喝那个，”Justyna晃了晃手中的杯子，“况且你的品位不错，不像Lukas，他可半点不会挑选这些，除了做菜和踢球，他脑子里可没别的东西了。”

“嘿！我还站在这里呢！”Poldi不满的抗议到，但很显然这一点用都没有。

“这个我倒是挺赞同的，”Schweini大笑着看向怒气冲冲的Poldi，“不过准确的说，他更爱把时间花在做菜和踢球上。”

“你总是这么宠着他吗？”Justyna不解的看向他们，“现在我总算知道为什么这家伙都快三十岁了，却总是一副十七岁的样子，这多半是因为你的关系，不过Lukas就是有这种能力，不是吗？”

“我猜你们马上都要开始聊起Lukas的童年生活了，”Poldi耸耸肩，“嘿，Justyna，你没听见妈妈在叫你吗？”

“噢，别提醒我，我听到了，”Justyna冲Poldi做了个鬼脸，“很高兴见到你，Bastian，如果你家里没有安排的话，圣诞节也可以和我们一起过吗？”

“我可以带上Tobias一起吗？”Schweini看向Poldi，“我保证他会爱上波兰菜的。”

“好极了，我们就这么说定了，”Justyna一边说着一边下楼，“噢，对了，你们两个可别穿着西装来，我可不想让邻居以为我们在拍电影。”

“我真不敢相信这和上次那个恶狠狠Justyna是一个人。”Schweini回想起和Justyna第一次见面的情景，那的确不是什么值得回忆的事情。

“她总是这样，”Poldi看向窗外的天空，“还有一件事想要告诉你，虽然你说过不想在这种时候聊工作。”

“难道是国家队的事情？”Schweini有些担心的问到，“我尊重你的决定，但如果是要退出。。。”

“当然不是，如果可以我想永远留在国家队呢，”Poldi笑着打断Schweini的话，“是俱乐部的事，也许我会去尤文图斯或者国际米兰，总之不是阿森纳，你知道我在那里有多狼狈，而我已经浪费了太多时间了。”

“我不想评价太多，但我只知道这是你的决定，况且我认为阿森纳对你太不公平了，甚至苛刻，他们不能只想着为什么你不进球而忽略你只上场了十五分钟，”Schweini有些生气的说到，“如果你想回拜仁，好吧我知道你再也不会想要回来了，但我想要你知道，无论你决定去哪里，我都支持你。”

“或许最后就会回科隆了，然后我们的生活就回到了最开始的时候。”Poldi笑着靠在Schweini的身上，“人们时常会问我是否后悔加入拜仁，但其实我后悔的是离开，以及离开你，那是我人生中最艰难的一段日子。”

“再也不会发生了，”Schweini紧紧抱住他，“你再也不会失去我了，我保证。”

“所以我想我们可以去办一个婚礼？”Poldi想了想，“你想在哪里，慕尼黑或者斯图加特？”

“华沙？”Schweini亲了亲Poldi的脸颊，“这样我们还可以去见见你的祖母，不过回来后我们可以在科隆和慕尼黑都办一次，好吗？”

“听上去你像是安排好了一切，我猜你连戒指都订好了？”

“那可没有，”Schweini轻声说，“不过关于礼服我可是想好了。”

Poldi轻笑着转过身和Schweini吻在了一起，他们就像以前一样，Poldi从不去操心这些事，因为他知道Schweini总会替他想好，纵使过去的那些日子里有过痛苦和不安，但没人能否认他们最终克服了一切走到了一起，他们是相爱的。

而他们感谢他们的相爱。


End file.
